The Beginnings
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: It's subtle, but it's a start towards a child's understanding of the battles to be fought. A love is tested and pieced back together, with this the story has just begun… ShiroganeXRyuuko AU Shounen ai


**Child of Light and Shadow**

_**The Beginnings**_

**A/N - **This is kinda like a little prequel to the story I'm going to write, it take place ten years before the actually story. ENJOY~!

**Summary - **It's subtle, but it's a start towards a child's understanding of the battles to be fought. A love is tested and pieced back together, with this the story has just begun… ShiroganeXRyuuko AU Shounen ai

**Random Notes: **

Did you know _Shinkou_ means _Faith (religious) _in Japanese? ^_^

…

Ryuuko was currently kneeling by the bath in the palace watching his son happily playing around with the water in the tub. He smiled fondly at the innocent look on his face, he really was like a double of Ryuuko, Akira had inherited his fathers hair and eye colour you see.

"Akira, I have a little present for you." said Ryuuko laughing when his son jumped over to the side of the bath.

"A present? For me? What is it? What is it?" he asked excitedly with glowing little ruby eyes.

"close your eyes." said Ryuuko watching the seven year old quickly shut his eyes.

Reaching down to the floor Ryuuko picked up to small stuffed creatures.

"Open your eyes." said Ryuuko chuckling at his sons squeal of delight as Ryuuko handed over the presents.

"These are so cool! But, um what are they?" asked Akira tilting his head and the black and white stuffed toys, "they look kinda like lizards."

A pleasant laugh filled the air as Ryuuko pointed to the white one, "this one is called a Hakua, they are like guardians of the world of light," he pointed to the black one, "this other little guy is called a Kokuchi, they are guardians of the shadows."

Akira's eyes were wide in awe, "cool~!" he grinned, "which side are you from daddy?"

"The world of light." smiled Ryuuko.

"What about Kou-nii?"

"Light."

"Uncle Shisui?"

"Haha, light as well."

"Shirogane-san?"

"Ah," said Ryuuko changing positions on the floor, "Shirogane is from the world of shadows."

"Hmm," he mumbled, "what about me?"

"Your special Akira," said Ryuuko fondly petting the boys head, "you are from both light and shadow."

"So mama was from the Shadow place." it wasn't really a question, more like as statement and it made Ryuuko's heart ache, Akira's mother had died during child birth so the boy had never met his mother.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." came a voice.

"Ah! Shirogane-san! Look what daddy gave me," said the boy holding out the stuffed toys, "there cool right?"

"Yes they are." Akira smiled brightly and went back to playing with his toys trying very hard not to get them wet.

Shirogane knelt beside Ryuuko and spoke lowly, "what possessed you to give him those? I thought you didn't want him to know anything yet."

"He has to learn eventually, but I won't tell him any more until he's older." whispered Ryuuko.

They two adults conversation was cut short when they were interrupted by Akira's loud yawn.

"Are you tired sweetie? Do want me to call Shisui so he can take you to bed?" asked Ryuuko stroking Akira's head, the little boy nodded.

Ryuuko closed his eyes and channelled his thoughts to the second King, _Shisui, Akira needs to go to sleep but I have to talk to Shirogane, can you come to the bathroom and take him?_

_**Of course **_was the telepathic response.

In a matter of minutes Shisui appeared in the door way and Ryuuko had roughly dried Akira and they boy was know clutching the towel and his stuffed toys.

"Good night Akira, I'll check up on you soon okay?" said Ryuuko hugging his son.

"Kay, night night daddy, Shirogane-san." Akira yawned.

"Good night, Akira-kun."

With that Shisui and Akira walked out leaving the two kings to themselves.

"He's growing so fast." said Ryuuko absently.

"He can't stay a child forever you know Ryuuko." said Shirogane standing next to the Rei.

"Yes I know that, soon he'll be able to go outside the palace walls and make some friends his own age." said Ryuuko with a smile but there was slight worry in his voice.

"I thought you didn't want him going out." said Shirogane.

"I'm having Shisui make him a necklace that will change his appearance," said Ryuuko, "it will change his hair and eye colour so he won't look like me and he'll be able to blend in with the other children better."

"You've got this all planed out don't you," said Shirogane sighing, "I worry what will happen when Akira-kun gets a girlfriend."

"Well naturally I'll have to see if she's acceptable," said Ryuuko quickly not seeing Shirogane nearly fall on the floor.

_He's got this figured out too?_

"And of course if it's a boy that's a completely different story," said Ryuuko tapping his chin thoughtfully, "he'll have to be a very kind and protective person to match up with Akira's quiet nature."

"I thought you weren't allowed to be married to a man." said Shirogane, slightly glaring at Ryuuko.

"Your not, that rule was decided by my father," said the King of Light, "but now that I am king I can change those rules if Akira so desires."

"Why didn't you change those rules ten years ago?" there was slight malice in Shirogane's words.

"Are you still talking about my marriage? Shirogane let it go, that was ten years ago, it's in the past." said Ryuuko placing his hands on Shirogane's shoulders.

Shirogane roughly shook of Ryuuko's hands, "if you could change the rules why didn't you do it back then? I know for a fact you loved me more than that woman!"

There was a sharp slap to Shirogane's face, it stung and the Shin King could feel the blood rushing to it. But he couldn't believe what just happened, Ryuuko just slapped him.

"Don't you dare, talk about Shinkou like that!" growled Ryuuko glaring daggers at Shirogane, "you have no right! Your jealousy has turned you into a different person!"

Tears welled up in Ryuuko's eyes, "I'm frightened when you act like that," Shirogane's eyes softened with sadness, "Shinkou was nothing but nice to you, she even knew about us."

"She what?" dark blue eyes widened.

"You heard me," said Ryuuko tears streaming down his pale cheeks, "she knew, she understood, never once did she feel betrayed. And never once, did she get jealous of you."

"Ryuuko I-"

"That boy," continued Ryuuko, "my son, the one you adore so much, he is part of her, will you hate him too as he grows up?"

Shirogane quickly embraced Ryuuko tightly, "I could never hate Akira, I didn't hate Shinkou either, I was jealous yes, because you could be seen in public with her, not me, it hurt to see you so happy with her, Ryuuko…"  
"Shirogane…" whispered Ryuuko, slowing stroking his silver hair.

Ryuuko tilted his head up a little and pressed his soft pink lips against Shirogane's, he drew back a little, "I'm so sorry I hit you, I don't know what came over me…"

"I deserved it, but can you ever forgive me?"

A gentle smile crossed Ryuuko's face, "of course, because," Ryuuko paused, "because I love you, so very much."

Shirogane rested his head on top of Ryuuko's their black and sliver hair trailing down each other and mixing into a monochrome waterfall.

"Would you, like to be Akira's official guardian?" questioned Ryuuko softly.

"It would be an honour." murmured Shirogane into Ryuuko's raven hair.

…

**A/N - **DONE~! ^_^ now to actually write and get the first chapter of the story up.

…


End file.
